


your hips your lips they're mine

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: sara and kendra wake up to a body swap and, well, there's nothing else they can do but get to know their own bodies a little better. in the shower. with their fingers.





	your hips your lips they're mine

Sara feels like she’s waking up earlier than usual- It’s not like there’s really a sense of morning or night where they are, but something about her internal clock seems peppier and more awake than usual, something about her body feels less sore.

She sighs, rolling onto her right side, and finds herself staring her own body square in the face.

“Oh,” she says, more matter of factly than anything else. “Guess it’s our turn.”

She lifts her hand in front of her face, watching Kendra’s fingers stroke her own cheek and slider her hair over her ear. She takes a minute to consider the new length of her legs, how soft they feel when she clenches her thighs together, how fluid it is to run her feet along the sheets. 

“Kendra,” she says, in Kendra’s honeyed voice. “Hey. Wake up. Don’t freak out?”

“Ugh,” Kendra says, cuddling into Sara’s hand. “Why does my back hurt?”

“Yeah, I’m a real shit to my body,” Sara says, still stroking Kendra’s cheek. Her face is kind of dry, hair a little oily, and she notices the early-morning redness creeping in the corners of her eyes as Kendra flutters them open and shut. 

Kendra groans, arching her body forward and giving Sara a great look at her own breasts. “Why would that be giving me-“ Her eyes open, widen, and for a second she raises her eyebrows- And then Sara watches as her expression settles into a sort of sarcastic acceptance. “Yeah. I guess this is happening.”

“Well, you know what this means,” Sara says, settling her head onto her free hand. “I get to look at you naked all day.”

“Sara,” Kendra says. “We’re already naked.”

“Don’t take this from me,” Sara says. She moves in, staring at her own lips, pinkish and a little chapped, before deciding to kiss herself with Kendra’s mouth. She feels sort of immensely powerful doing it, knowing not only is she in the taller body but that Kendra has a way of kissing that is always sort of breathtaking- With Kendra’s lips and tongue at her disposal, Sara feels as though she could conquer herself over and over. 

She pulls back, if only to stare at the half-lidded and slack-mouthed way she stares at Kendra in the heat of the moment. It’s kind of stupid looking, kind of spellbound, and honestly fairly sexy, to give herself some credit.

“Mm,” Kendra says, putting her hand on the back of Sara’s neck. “Do that again.”

Sara has to oblige her, her pretty bird living in Sara’s muscles, letting herself be kissed as Sara does, but more eager to yield to the weight and control of the taller body. 

Sara places careful pecks along Kendra’s lips, her hand dropping her head and instead finding the muscles of her body’s stomach. She knows from being on the other end how soft Kendra’s fingers are, how eagerly her own body yields to being touched when it’s Kendra doing it. She’s not sure if that’s a mental need or a physical one, from the needy and breathy way Kendra kisses her as Sara strokes her stomach, it’s certainly translating well. 

But unlike Sara, who always sort of keeps her feelings to short little groans and swallowed breaths, Kendra has always been soft and feminine and prone to moaning. It’s odd to for Sara hear it in her own voice- It’s not a turn off, or anything, but she hadn’t even known she could make those sorts of delicate and needy sounds. Maybe she couldn’t, not unless it was Kendra doing it in her body. 

“You’re amazing,” Kendra coos, and that’s another lovestruck tone of voice that sounds foreign from Sara’s lips. “I just like- Wow. Is this- You’re a great kisser.”

“You love yourself,” Sara teases, like she isn’t usually the one in Kendra’s position.

“True,” Kendra says, and this time she initiates the kiss, a sort of sensual and electric feeling of affection being transmitted. “But I also love you.”

Sara feels herself grinning, and wonders if she looks as beautiful doing it in Kendra’s body as Kendra does normally. “Breakfast?”

“I’ve got to shower,” Kendra says. “You’re all sweaty.”

“Ah,” Sara says. “Being at least 30% sweaty at all times is one of my charms.”

She watches herself giggle, soft and funny and more innocent then she likes to let herself be. “Should we tell them?” Kendra asks.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out,” Sara says. 

Kendra makes a face that Sara takes to mean agreement, and she kisses her forehead before climbing out of bed.

 

 

She waits for a moment, as Kendra lays there, and she feels kind of surreal, staring at someone else in her body. Kendra always stretches before she gets out of bed, but Sara’s muscles are different, tighter, and as Kendra tries to move into her usual position she winces.

“Hey, hey,” Sara says, pulling her out of bed by the arm. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“You’re super flexible,” Kendra points out. 

“In places,” Sara says. “And not when I first wake up.”

“Do you always ache this badly?” Kendra asks, rubbing her hand over Sara’s shoulder.

Sara purses her lips for a moment before wrapping her arm around Kendra’s waist. “Here,” she says, because it’s easier than answering, and lifts Kendra into a bridal-carry. She knows she’s the shorter of the two of them, but her body’s got a lot of muscle- Still, in Kendra’s arms, she feels like her body is almost weightless. 

Kendra sighs, craning her neck back, like that will help with the stiff and sharp pain Sara usually gets at the top of her spine. 

“You’re really strong,” Sara says. “I mean, I know you don’t show it off, but fuck.”

“Sara,” Kendra says. “I’m serious. Why don’t you say anything?”

“Because,” Sara says, dropping Kendra onto her feet and reaching for the tap. “A hot shower always helps. And- You. You always help.” 

“Me?” Kendra asks. It’s weird to be looking down at her, even by a few inches. Sara wonders how she’s managed to get so many new scars- The pit had taken away the problems, and then she’d put them right back. 

“Yeah,” Sara says, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping under. There’s a luxury and a delight in tilting Kendra’s head back and wetting her curls- She’s not sure if it’s Kendra’s body or her mindset in Kendra’s body, but she feels more hedonic like this. Like everything that touches her is more intense, and there’s a terrible guilt in knowing that for the duration of this swap, she got the better deal. 

Kendra watches for a moment, and Sara peers at her before cupping Kendra’s breasts with her hands. “Can I?” 

Kendra nods, moving in to run her hand along Sara’s thigh. “But you feel good, right?” Kendra asks. “My body is- Good for you?”

“It’s amazing,” Sara sighs, flicking her fingers over her nipples. “Everything feels so good in your body.”

“Is that-“ Kendra kisses between her breasts, and Sara’s kind of surprised by how forward she is with touching her own body. But only kind of. “Is that how I make you feel better? By being… me?”

“God, yes,” Sara says, proffering her chest for more of Kendra’s attention. “You wrap me in your arms and you’re soft and warm, and I can just- Phase out of it for a little while. You take care of me and my shit body.”

“Your body isn’t shit,” Kendra says, extending Sara’s arm and staring at her outstretched hand. “You just work it to hard. But look at you. You can still feel as intensely as I do. I mean, that’s how I’m feeling right now.”

“Then that’s you,” Sara says. “Not me.”

“But you have the capacity for it,” Kendra says. “When you’re in my body.”

“I mean,” Sara smoothes Kendra’s hair, noticing that she should take better care of her own ends. “I guess.”

Kendra’s other hand, the one that’s been on Sara’s inner thigh, slides between her lips, rubbing gently against her clit and making Sara suddenly whimper. “Let me show you that thing you do,” Kendra says. “That I like so much.”

“You have like,” Sara gasps again, pushing herself back against the shower wall. “Is your pussy always this sensitive?”

Kendra nibbles her lip, before breaking out into a sly smile. “Maybe.”

“But I want to help you,” Sara says, trying to get a plea in between trying to navigate how immediately sensitive Kendra’s clit and hole are. “With my- Pain problems. And you said- I said-“

“You said my body makes you feel good,” Kendra says. “So let me make you feel good.”

She slips a finger inside her body, and Sara lets out a small, yelping sound. “How do you feel this way all the time?” she asks, squeezing at her chest. “I’d go crazy.”

“Oh,” Kendra says, sort of observationally. “You’re going to go crazy, Sara.”

She gently fucks Sara with her finger, and honestly, Sara should commend herself for having decent length fingers and strong arms. “I think I’d like that.”

“You’re right, by the way,” Kendra says. “I feel better already.”

“You’re better than any heat pack, princess,” Sara says.

Kendra has to boost herself on Sara’s toes to reach the lips on her own body. 

“You’re cute as me,” Sara says, between kisses. “You can make anything cute.”

“And you make me look mighty,” Kendra says.

“You were already mighty,” Sara says.

Kendra grins against her lips. “You were already cute.”

Cute isn’t a word Sara usually feels, but with the way Kendra’s got her pinned to the wall, she decides it’s best to believe her.


End file.
